사랑한다고 WE ARE (n)ONE!
by brokenbubble
Summary: [EXO ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - PROLOG: ChanYeol yang memanfaatkan ChanBaek shippers. LuHan terjebak antara commercial couple dan keluarganya. Lay merasa tak ada tempat untuknya. Sang maknae terlibat skandal dengan member dari grup lain. Sang Leader yang putus asa atas semuanya. Lalu, sebuah keputusan, "...produk gagal. Aku ingin EXO disband!"


**ChanYeol yang memanfaatkan ChanBaek ****_shippers_**** untuk menaikkan popularitasnya.**

"_Kita adalah simbiosis mutualisme. Kita butuh ketenaran dan kepandaian untuk memanfaatkan keadaan. Jangan merasa hanya aku yang terlalu jahat karena bermuka dua, kita sama-sama tahu itu, karena begitu juga dirimu."_

**...**

**LuHan yang terjebak antara ****_commercial couple_****, sosok yang benar-benar dicintainya, dan keluarganya.**

"_Cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang datang ketika diminta. Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat nanti kau akan jatuh cinta padanya tanpa kausempat menyadarinya. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku...tak tahu bagaimana harus menyelamatkan hatiku."_

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Pandangan yang biasanya kelewat lembut itu menajam. Wajah yang terlalu manis itu mengeras.

"_Cih, aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang kulakukan hingga harus bertemu dengan pemuda sejahat dirimu."_

Sebuah kenyataan.

"_Rumah? Kau tidak punya rumah, LuHan. Karena sejak kau pergi dari rumah ini, sejak saat itulah namamu tercoret dari daftar keluarga Lu."_

**...**

**Chen tahu ia jatuh hati pada ****_member_**** yang sama-sama sebagai ****_main vocal_**** itu.**

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Berhentilah mengerjaiku, Kim JongDae."_

"_Tidak. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu setinggi _high note_ saat kau bernyanyi."_

"_...tapi JongDae, _high note_-ku bahkan lebih rendah darimu..."_

**...**

**Lay merasa bahwa tak ada tempat untuknya di antara Suho dan Sehun.**

"_Aku nyaris tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Aku tak peduli untuk apa itu semua. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar memikirnya. Aku...aku mulai memikirkan tentang EXO _couple_."_

"_Jangan berbicara tentang kematian denganku. Kematian pasti akan datang suatu hari nanti, itu yang aku percaya."_

"_Kau tidak sadar juga! YiXing sekarat, Bodoh!"_

**...**

**BaekHyun yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya.**

BaekHyun tak ingin lari dari kenyataan. Terlepas dari kegelisahan yang mengusik jiwanya, BaekHyun merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak. Sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, dan BaekHyun tak pernah menyangka hal itu akan terjadi.

"_...aku lelah menunggu."_

Ya, seharusnya seorang Byun BaekHyun tahu sejak awal.

"_Kau terlalu sibuk dengan hatimu sendiri, Baekie."_

Menyadari bahwa sebuah keegoisan takkan menghasilkan apa-apa. Kini, _ia_ tak menjadi miliknya, sementara _dia_ sendiri juga meninggalkannya.

Bolehkah waktu berputar kembali?

Atau kesempatan tercipta sekali lagi?

Karena jika itu terjadi, BaekHyun tak akan menuruti keegoisannya lagi. Menyakiti banyak hati; hati orang yang dicintainya dan,—

—_hatinya sendiri._

**...**

**Tao merasa Kris kini perlahan jauh darinya.**

"_Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_. Aku merindukan sosok yang dulu hanya memerhatikan keberadaanku."_

Wajah yang selalu lembut saat berhadapan dengannya itu mengeras. Takut. Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, seorang Huang ZiTao merasa takut terhadap wajah itu.

"_Dewasalah, ZiTao. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti menggantungkan hidupmu pada orang lain."_

**...**

**Kai yang harus berhadapan dengan ****_sunbae_****-nya demi sang kekasih.**

"_Kau harus paham hal ini, JongIn. Hubunganmu dengannya sekarang tak lebih hanya _sunbae _dan _hoobae_. Berhentilah berharap bahwa kau bisa bersikap lebih seperti sebelumnya."_

Mata itu menyipit, ada sesuatu yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan. JongIn tidak ingin mendengar apa pun dari bibir manis itu, tidak untuk saat ini. Akan tetapi,

"_Kesan? Kau bertanya kesanku padamu? Bagiku, sekarang kau tak lebih dari _hoobae_ yang tidak tahu diri, brengsek, dan bermuka dua."_

**...**

**Sang ****_maknae_**** yang terlibat skandal dengan ****_member_**** dari grup lain.**

"_Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Kau bisa saja menghancurkan karirmu dan EXO!"_

**...**

**Sementara sang ****_Leader _****merasa putus asa atas semuanya.**

Dia pergi dan tak akan kembali.

Dia hanya ingin hidupnya senormal manusia lain.

Menikah, memiliki anak-anak yang lucu, istri yang akan menyambutmu ketika kau pulang dari kantormu.

"_...keluar dari EXO."_

"_Kau akan meninggalkan begitu saja tanggung jawabmu?"_

"_Sejak awal, aku memang tak pantas menjadi _leader_ kalian."_

"_Keluarlah! Pergilah dari EXO dan jangan pernah berharap bisa kembali menjadi bagian dari kami!"_

**...**

**Berujung pada sebuah keputusan.**

"_Sering bermasalah. Tidak berbakat. Bahkan menjaga kekompakan antar member saja kalian tidak bisa. Kalian hanyalah produk gagal. Aku memutuskan agar EXO segera _**disband**_."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Becaus****e**** we are family, we are one, and we are broken now...****"**

* * *

**D**i**scla**i**mer: **

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Warnings: **

Contain of boys love hints. Out of character. Dramaness.

Please read the warning carefully, it's just _**pure**__** fan**__** fiction**_ and used boys love or male and male relationship. There's no any relation with their real life and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**...**

"Mari kita lupakan yang tadi itu. Aku memang salah. Aku kacau."

"Kau tidak salah atau mengacau apa pun."

"Tapi, aku membuatmu kesal."

"Aku hanya terkejut. Terkejut dan kesal tentu berbeda."

"Terkejut?"

"Terkejut karena kau berani menggigit Kris-_hyung_ seperti itu. Maksudku kau berani melakukan hal itu di tengah berpasang mata dan kamera _fans_." (*1)

"Maaf, Baekie."

"Sudahlah. Aku—!"

"—kalian sudah selesai?" Suara _husky_ milik seseorang menyadarkan dua orang yang tengah berbicara di dalam sebuah _lavatory_. Dua sosok itu menoleh, dan menemukan Kris, _leader_ EXO M yang tengah berdiri di pintu.

BaekHyun mengangguk dan menjawab singkat, "Ya."

ChanYeol menatap keduanya bergantian, seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan memilih, "Aku pergi dulu, Baekie."

ChanYeol meninggalkan BaekHyun dan menarik tangan Kris. Dua sosok tinggi itu pergi sebelum BaekHyun sempat menjawab apa-apa.

Ia menghela napas.

Selalu saja begini. Semuanya memuakkan.

**...**

"_Berhentilah!"_ suara pemuda itu tertahan seperti ingin menangis tangis. Rasa panas mulai menyiksa ujung-ujung mata _belo-_nya. Tapi sungguh, KyungSoo benar-benar tak tahan lagi. _"Hentikan semua ini."_

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir bersuara indah itu. Lelaki itu memang selalu begitu. Terdiam dan terdiam. Tak akan pernah bersuara. _Bullshit_ untuk yang selalu bilang seorang BaekHyun itu terlalu ceria. Itu, hanya di depan kamera. Ya, katakan saja Byun BaekHyun sosok yang bermuka dua.

"Berhentilah bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Kau kenapa, KyungSoo? Kau sakit?"

Bukan kata itu yang ingin seorang Do KyungSoo dengar. Katakan hal lain.

"Berhentilah, Byun BaekHyun!" KyungSoo nyaris berteriak. _"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."_

"Aku tidak apa-apa, KyungSoo. Bukankah biasanya memang selalu begitu?!" Pemuda itu tersenyum samar. "Kau jangan terlalu perhatian dengan orang lain begini." BaekHyun menepuk punggung KyungSoo sebelum ia bergegas meninggalkan sosok _umma_ EXO itu di dalam _lavatory_.

Di luar _lavatory_, BaekHyun memeluk dirinya sendiri dan bersandar pada dinding dingin di belakangnya. _Jangan menangis, Byun BaekHyun!_ Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Memang sudah seharusnya kau kasihan pada dirimu sendiri. Walau kalian berpura-pura, kau punya cinta. Sedangkan dia tak punya itu. Lakukan sesuatu. Buatlah dirimu bahagia. Ah bukan, buatlah dirimu terbiasa. _Simbiosis mutualisme_; itulah drama yang tengah kalian mainkan. Anggap saja kau dan ChanYeol adalah aktor yang luar biasa. Ketegaran yang kaumiliki mungkin cuma ilusi. Tapi... _Jangan menangis, Bodoh!_

Ya, kau terlalu pintar berpura-pura, Byun BaekHyun. Terlalu pintar malah. Di depan kamera kau adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Tapi, di sini, saat semua mata kamera tak lagi mengarah padamu. _Bahkan Do KyungSoo yang pendiam pun tak sebeku dirimu!_

**...**

"Di mana Oh SeHun?" suara tajam sang manajer memecah malam di _dorm_ anak-anak EXO yang seharusnya tenang. Lelaki yang biasanya berwajah ramah itu baru saja datang dari gedung SM dan segera mengumpulkan anak-anak EXO sebelum mereka sempat menikmati makan malam mereka. SuHo yang berada di sisinya juga memasang raut tegang, ia juga baru saja datang karena ikut sang Manajer ke gedung SM.

"Ada apa, Manajer-_hyung_?" ChanYeol yang akhirnya berani bersuara.

"SeHun! Apa ia tidak tahu aku datang?" Manajer mengabaikan pertanyaan ChanYeol dan memandang wajah member EXO satu persatu. Pandangan mata tajam itu berhenti pada wajah tampan Kris.

"Dia pergi." LuHan bersuara.

Manajer memandang wajah LuHan.

"Dia pergi keluar belum lama tadi." KyungSoo yang melanjutkan.

"Keluar?!" Manajer menegaskan. KyungSoo mengangguk takut-takut.

"Kapan dia bilang akan pulang?"

"Dia hanya ingin membeli _bubble tea_. Seharusnya sudah—."

"—Aku pulang!"

Dua belas pasang mata itu memandang ke arah sosok yang tengah melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah di depan pintu.

"Ada apa ini, _Hyungdeul_, Manajer-_hyung_?" Oh SeHun menatap mereka takut-takut, apalagi setelah matanya menemukan sepasang mata sang manajer yang menyorot tajam. Ia memandang SuHo yang memberi isyarat agar ia segera duduk. SeHun mengambil tempat di samping LuHan.

"Lihat ini!" Sang manajer menyorongkan sesuatu, foto sebanyak dua lembar dan beberapa kertas seperti sebuah berita yang baru saja di-_print _di hadapan_ maknae _EXO tersebut. **"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Oh SeHun?!"**

"...ini."

"Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Ini baru saja awal karirmu, awal karir EXO. _Kau bisa saja menghancurkan karirmu dan EXO!_"

SeHun tertunduk memandang apa yang telah manajer mereka tunjukkan padanya.

"_Mianhae..."_

Mata tajam manajer lagi-lagi menyusur member EXO satu persatu dan berhenti tepat pada sosok SuHo, _"Bagaimana kita akan mengatasi ini semua sekarang?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**(*1:** sebuah _fantaken_ menunjukkan _picture_ di mana ChanYeol menggigit/posisi menggigit bahu Kris saat EXO sedang berada di bandara.**)**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
